Jeffersonian high
by cjb2000
Summary: The gang is in High School but bren is not sure of booth until she gets a little help from angela
1. first impressions

This is my first fanfic so please reveiw

Disclaimer i do not own any thing other than the plot

Booths pov

I walked in school on the first day of the year we were the seniors The King's Last year's girlfriend which made that sound wrong. But it didn't matter because on my way in she decided we were over . So I walked into class sittin in the back and didd't think id pay much attention becouse there is something I know about these teachers I know these teachers half blind and half dont I don't mind if you atleast try and pay attention you might learn something. But this year it didn't matter I was the quarterback for our school and we were winning because last season i won like every game seriouslys we won like every game might have not been paying attention in class or at least not like I usually do because it didn't matter I was the quarterback and the school couldn't afford to lose.

as I walk to the back of the class to take my seat every girl turns and looks my way, except for one sitting beside me she didn't even acknowledge that I came in let alone look my way hello I'm quarterback best player on the team and yet this girl doesn't even look my way my only conclusion she must be new.

So I slip her a note,I know she was pretty but I didn't know she was smart let alone mean but I don't think she meant to be I think she was just blunt because she didn't even notice the note and when she did she just pushed it it was a good thing I had my charm it was a good thing that she was pretty good I was going to put up a fight to get her to talk to me but I didn't know she would just ignore my attempts to be freindly.

at lunch I decided to sit with her trying to get her to at least acknowledge me so I tried to find you can't find what isint there .so I asked my best buddy jack where the new kid went but he just said that she went outside with her best friend Angela Montenegro.

Brennans pov

"ange can I ask you something"" of course bren what is it "

As I looked up I saw him walking our way and ao I asked ange"you know that guy I said was bugging me with that note this morning, he's coming this way"

Angela Montenegro pov

sitting here talking to my best friend tempe of tempr as I call her .and she is telling me about this boy that was bothering her while we eat our salads we're eating salad because she's a vegetarian. When all of a sudden she asked me if I remember about the guy and then she told me that he's coming this way. Look up and my boyfriends best friend is coming this way none other than seeley I get up and say"don't worry about this sweetie I'll handle it. You just stay here and finish your salad."so I get up and walk over to booth who stops dead In his tracks when he sees me .when he says"hey and I don't know what she's told you but I don't want to hurt her I just want to know her name , and maybe invited her to a football games."in my mind I can't believe what he just said because tempe said quite the opposite that he was distracting her from her studies in that she couldn't pay attention in class becouse he kept shoving note towards her in I say"why don't you come with me and we'll see about that football game, but if she comes im comeing know if you scare her I'm going to break your arm and you'll be out of the season permanently."I smiled because you could see him pale.

Booths pov

um did Angela just threaten me because I just wanted to talk to this girl. Now I may have had bigger intentions and than just talk to the girl but I honestly wasn't going to hurt her. Why is Angela acting like she's a china doll and if I get near her i'll spyker to the next guy.

so we walked over. And you could see the girl sitting on the floor or rather the grass visibly get annoyedher eyes normally crystal is almost like the ocean or the sky on the clearest of days darken consideroubly .so I finally speak up and say"sorry if I annoyed you earlier, but my name is seeley you were just sitting in class and you actually seem to be getting with the teacher was saying I just wanted to know your name. And maybe get you some tickets for next game, and you can bring ang.

Brens pov

ange walk over to me smiling like a whispering in my ear"sweetie the boy and he's actually interested in taking us to a football game and we can bring jack.,he's not asking you on a date he's asking you to come watch him play a game."

so I looked up at this kid feeling defeated in every way because if I said no I never hear the end of it from I said " okay sure will come if we can bring jack,"I swear that kwd was charming me before but his smile just got bigger and bigger. he finally spoke up saying"um ok I'll take that !if you could possibly where my jersey I'd be honored."my only reply was okay. that was when he asked Angie to come talk to him for a minute.

Angela's pov

when seeley asked if he could talk to me I just nodded and walked along with him to a tree not too far from where we were sitting. That's when he asked me if I could pick out her outfit and he said that we could bring jack and that he will get us the seats behind the touch down I could do was nod when he was done he smiled handed me the jersey waved at bren amd walked away.


	2. the game

disclaimer I do not own bones

author's note please review it help me with my ideas. Please read my other story I think its a good story, and if you have a good story to tell me about it and I will go look.

thank you for reading stay tuned. Bye

Angela's point of view

so in my head I have a million things going on. My boyfriend's best friend just came over to basically asked my best friend on a date, she doesn't like him ,she won't go if its a date. What to do ,what to do?, I got it I want to take her to my house, and get her in one of my cutest outfit oh I guess we could go shopping but we just end up getting what I already have. So here we go

"tempr let's go to my house we can get ready there"but then she replies"but none of my clothes are at your house."so I just tell her,that we will go and she can use one of my outfits, and get my surpriseshe agreed.

later at my house

she is dressed in a very easy but stylish I know any jeans in a red long sleeve fitted v top.

Seeley pov

I wasn't sure she'd come but I still trusted angela

the game was starting so I had to get out on the field, I didn't see them before I left so here I go I've done giving a girl my jersey ask you to come and get her ticket and she doesn't even I can't be too mad she was beautiful and so I couldn't resist trying to get her to notice me, so maybe she just running late I sure hope so.

on the field or running out

I look up into the stands were I bought the tickets. and there she is, her Angela and Jack. In skinny jeans dyed red at the top and gold colored flames at the bottom with black boots underneath, wearing my jersey over a gold colored fitted v neck long sleeve shirt. She was really pretty but I would never tell her that she probably just ignore me.

Brennan's point of view

why did I agree to this. I'm standing out in the cold n/a stand next to metal chair and my best Jack who is quickly becoming one of my best friends as well,well I'm here now might as well enjoy it I studied football last night Angela said I was just watching TV football channel but I'm starting to understand it..

oh wait I see booth he's coming out of the tunnel. ?

Angela's point of view

okay well there's booth, he better see us we have been standing for 10 minutes. maybe if I waved he would see us so I began waiting and sure enough he looked up in the stands and spots us .then he just gets a big smile on his face and I know my missions been achieved.

Seeleys pov

but wait a minute I see does she look nice mad but she couldent be ugly if she tryed

so we pick starting center.

By the time half time comes around the score is 0 to 6 and its been a hard game.

Brens pov

its last quarter and where up by 12.I can't believe I actually understand what's going on, me and Angie are cheering for our team more than the cheerleaders.

they set up again one of the players passes it to he runs avoiding being tackled jumping over several players that have already fallen making it to the end zone. That's when the speaker comes on saying touchdown touchdown Jeffersonian wins.

me and Angie again jumping up and screaming to the top of my lungs,Jack does as well when we run down the sidelines to the middle of the field where everyone is gathering jumping up and down because we beat one of our only opponents we only have one more game left before the championship we actually have a chance to win this year, not that I actually care but angela seems too.


	3. a counselor

Jeffersonian high 2

Disclaimer I do not own bones.

Booth pov

It had been like half the year when the supposed school counselor called me to his office. When I walk in I see a small desk witha swivil chair currently occupied by a student I I sit thinking the counselor will be here in a minute.i found out that the counselor's name is sweets .

The swivel chair turns around and I see the guy face to face. He looks like he was twelve. Thats when he speaks " seeley booth iv heard a lot about you. Your starting quarterback, and your girlfriend is a guinus ." when I intervened saying "she's not my girlfriend we're just 't you a little bit young to be a doctor or counselor."at this he drops jis head looks up and smiles ."I'm 25 for that matter, and if I can read people like I think I can. if you ask her she'll say yes."honestly I dont know what to say I hope he's right but I just dont like the idea of the twelve year old helping me mess up my own love life.

So I say" I am fine I have great grades and good freinds, I am on the football team and every thing is great."the young doctor replys " at least you know what you have. Don't mess it wont know what all you have until its gone."

But by the time he finishes I have already gone.

Authors note

Sorry for any grammer mistakes I am working on it .responses wanted, thats how sweets got in thos fic.


	4. the hundred dollar question

Jeffersonian High Ch4

Disclaimer I do not own bones

booth pov

After I left sweets office I continued to lunch.

Upon seeing tempe I became aggitated, I mean is it that obvious that I like at the moment she seems obvious to this then again it may be time to change thay fact.

Angela's pov

When booth came up you could tell something was up. You could almost see the agitation radiating off of him like iv been noticing more lately.

But then he surprised us all especially bren.

Bren

booth sat down next to me and said to my surprise" will you go out with me to the game next Friday. " I think we all were astonished by his question but I dont know what to say .But I do as I rationally would think would be the appropriate response to the question. "um, ok well we can meet at the diner at about that would be ok with you. "

Booth pov

Um did she just say what I think I heard? I muster the only response I cam think of while trying not to jump and shout for joy. "ok, yeah sure that would be great."(in my thoughts again) WOW I am going on a date with bren . What all can go wrong ? I mean I have known her since starting this school. The worst I could possibly do would embarrass myself, in front of the only girl iv liked at this school other than angela but hey I dont think of her like that, so yeah I can see where this could ruin my life.

Angela's pov

awkward table for two or four father if you count bren amd booth who are currently only occupying their own thoughts. I honestly had no idea that booth liked bren that way! Jacks best friend had a crush on my best friend and we both had no clue . And I thought that I knew bren I though I could read her I had no Idea I was I the dark.

Time to plan .

I shoved jack and he almost flew out of the seat. He smiled at me understanding and walked out into the hall.

And so I started " I'll pick brens dress you help booth get it good"then my part was finished well that part was, npw my real bff part begins.


End file.
